Hazuki Fujiwara/Reanne Griffith
Hazuki Fujiwara (Reanne Griffith in Magical Doremi) is one of the main characters in Ojamajo Doremi. Biography Hazuki was an average school student and best friend to Doremi, a luck-less girl who loves magic. After she happened to witness the disappearance of Aiko's Dad with Aiko and Doremi, she was taken to the Maho-do. After Doremi hid inside of the strange shop for some time, Hazuki and Aiko were caught spying on her. She decided to become a Witch Apprentice alongside Aiko to help Doremi keep her secret. Appearance Hazuki is a pale skinned girl with honey-brown eyes hidden behind a pair of big glasses. She is a brunette with medium length hair that is pulled back into a ponytail held by a bright orange bow, with a long fringe left loose on the right of her face. Her bangs are cute extremely short. Originally Hazuki was depicted in a white work shirt beneath a pale yellow and orange vest, a long orange pleat skirt, brown loafers, and white socks with a visible cuff. Beneath this outfit, it was revealed she wears a white sleeveless dress. Starting with Motto, Hazuki changed her outfit. Her top became a pale chiffon blouse with white accenting, while her new pleat-less skirt is pale orange with a buckle on the side. Her socks are pale yellow, while her loafers remained the same. Personality Hazuki is a total sweetheart known for her passive and gentle nature. Her only desire is to please others and make them happy - which is viewed to be both a gift and a flaw. While she may go to desperate lengths to see to it that others are happy, including sacrificing her own happiness. She is unable to be truthful about her feelings and is extremely sensitive; possibly due to her sheltered lifestyle and lady-like raising. She is very mature, but she is also deemed "naive" by others. Hazuki has a somewhat busy every day life, and her favorite activities include ballet and playing violin. She has many talents and is very wise, but she suffers when it comes to anything with endurance and has shown multiple times to struggle when it comes to running for long periods of time. Very calm and even-tempered, it is normally hard to get a rise out of Hazuki. While smart, she is never arrogant and remains entirely humble and modest. Despite her wealth, she is not spoiled. She does however, scare easily and panic over things, and despite being a pushover, she is unable to handle any sort of injustice and can be hard to calm down when riled up enough. At first Hazuki seemed to have a lack of confidence and desired to change herself for a long time. But over the course of the series she was learning how to be more honest and try to open up to her mom about her feelings, along with gently telling others if they messed up or were behaving rudely. Gallery Hazuki Fujiwara.png Reanne Narcissus.gif Reanne Narcissus.png Hazuki id - classic ojamajo doremi.jpg Hazukimag.png IMG_1288.JPG 18944 doremi hazuki and aiko - fun girls anime best.jpg 297645 doremi hazuki aiko meet shiori - popular girls ever.jpg 291250 yada with hazuki - s1e20 - popular boy ever.jpg 287637 - nanako was happy on Hazuki - classic ojamajo doremi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Orange characters